pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Baskerville (♀)
Glen Baskerville (♀) is the placeholder name of the only known female incarnation of Glen Baskerville, who acted as Levi's predecessor and master. Appearance Glen (♀) was described by Levi to have been rather masculine, which confused Levi - as he found himself unaware that she was a woman until after he started to grow attracted to her. Levi also mentioned that Glen (♀) had blonde hair when he reminisced about how he's usually not attracted to women with dark hair, though Lacie was an exception to this. Personality Although not much of Glen (♀)'s personality has been revealed, Levi did mention that she was rather masculine, both in appearance and personality, which showed through her cross-dressing. Levi also pointed out how his master flat-out denied him every time he tried to pursue his feelings for her, though this was likely because of how inappropriate Levi was being moreso than general cruelty. Glen (♀) also seems to have been rather aggressive and tempermental, as she eventually grew so frustrated with Levi that she beat him on one specific occasion. History After taking Levi and his associated Child of Ill Omen in as her valets, Glen Baskerville (♀) took to preparing the Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville for Levi right away. As Glen (♀) often cross-dressed and appeared masculine, it took Levi quite some time to realize that his master was actually a woman. Even so, Levi quickly grew attracted to his master, and even attempted to pursue this attraction on numerous occasions, only to be rejected everytime and beaten by her on one occasion. As such, nothing ever came from Levi's attraction to Glen (♀). Over the course of about twenty years, Glen (♀) orchestrated Levi's Succession Ceremonies and successfully transfered each of the Black Winged Chains to Levi. Soon after she oversaw Levi using the power of his new Chains to summon forth the Chains of Condemnation and cast his associated Child of Ill Omen into the Abyss. About a month after, Glen (♀)'s body wore down, her soul eventually joining with Levi's alongside at least two other past incarnations of Glen Baskerville, while her body mutated into the form of a new Chain as a result of the high levels of Abyssal energy left within it. Over time, Levi was succeeded by Oswald, and as such Glen (♀)'s soul joined Oswald's soul with Levi and the other Glens. However, when Oswald was meant to be succeeded by Gilbert, the Succession Ceremony was interrupted by the Tragedy of Sablier, during which Oswald was murdered. Thusly, Glen (♀)'s soul was included in The Rule of 100 Cycles, regaining a vessel when Leo was born one-hundred years later. Throughout Leo's life, Glen (♀) would speak with him, whispering to him through his mind alongside the other Glens. Eventually, Leo denied their existence, and so Glen (♀) fell silent. It wasn't until Leo found himself unintentionally seeking the Glens' guidence after his friend, Elliot Nightray, was mortally wounded by Humpty Dumpty that Glen (♀) returned with Oswald, Levi and the two Glens that came before her. Glen (♀) didn't take action to help Leo herself, allowing Levi and Oswald to show him the light, Levi suggesting that Leo have Elliot form an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty to seal his fatal wound temporarily. Following this, it is unknown what, if any, impact Glen (♀) had on Leo. Powers and Abilities *As an incarnation of Glen Baskerville, Glen (♀) was able to approach and make contact with The Core of the Abyss, but only in the most dire of circumstances. *'Healing': Being that her body was saturated with Abyssal energy, Glen (♀) could heal her wounds similarly to a Chain. Only if her body was severed by power born from the Abyss would she be unable to heal. Chains As she was once the reigning Glen Baskerville, Glen (♀) had an Illegal Contract with the five Black Winged Chains. Each of the Black Winged Chains shares a set of unique abilities that only they possess as Chains. Primarily, the Black Winged Chains exist to pass judgement on those accused of having committed sins against the harmony of the Abyss. Should the accused be found guilty, the Black Winged Chains will use their individual seals to open The Path and summon the Chains of Condemnation forth from the dark heart of the Abyss, dragging down the accused to be destroyed by said darkness. As well, in cases of extreme emergency, the Black Winged Chains could also be summoned to mend the Chains of the world should they ever be severed, however they are incapable of reforming those Chains once they've been destroyed. 'Raven' *'Pryrokinesis' - Raven can spew forth blue flames from both his mouth and wings. *'Interdimensional Travel' - Raven has displayed the ability to traverse the various dimensions, including the Abyss and Cheshire's Dimensions. *'Power Suppression' - If need be, Raven can isolate the power of another Chain and prevent them from accessing it. 'Owl' *'Umbrakinesis' - Owl is capable of producing a black haze from her wings that takes away her target's ability to hear and see. *'Soul Tethering' - Without the target's knowledge, Owl can spin an invisible thread that can only be seen by the holder of said thread. This thread will lead a person directly to the individual it's connected to. *'Shapeshifting' - Upon her Contractor's command, Owl can transform into a larger version of her preferred form. 'Dodo' *'Illusion Generation' - Dodo can create illusions with a physical form, which are said to have the potential to scare his victims to death depending on their severity. 'Gryphon' None of Gryphon's unique individual abilities have been revealed as of yet. 'Jabberwock' *'Energy Beam' - Although it takes time to generate the power necessary for it, Jabberwock can produce a powerful explosive blast that is capable of destroying anything in his path. Relationships Levi Though Glen (♀)'s relationship with her successor hasn't been explored through their physical interactions, Levi did mention that he used to be attracted to her. Unfortunately for Levi, Glen (♀) didn't seem to return the feelings of attraction (be it because she wasn't attracted to him or because it was inappropriate), and so she often denied Levi's attempts to make something out of their relationship. Outside of her frustration toward Levi's persistence, it is generally unknown how the two related to one-another, though it seems as though Glen (♀) preferred that they kept their relationship strictly business. Leo Glen (♀) has never been shown to interact directly with Leo, however Leo has mentioned in the past how all of the past incarnations of Glen often whispered their thoughts and feelings on certain matters to him prior to his rejecting of their existences. Thusly, it can be assumed that Glen (♀) has what's within Leo's best interest in mind and makes suggestions based on maintaining the balance with the Baskervilles in relation to society. Appearances Trivia *Glen (♀) is the only known female incarnation of Glen Baskerville. *Only two Glens appear to have preceeded her. *It is interesting to note that potentially the Glens preceding Levi mutated into the Black Winged Chains, which would mean that Glen (♀) would have become Owl, as Owl is the only female Black Winged Chain. This would also disprove the fact that each Glen had Contracts with all five of the Black Winged Chains. This theory has yet to be confirmed by Jun Mochizuki. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Female Category:Abyss Category:Human Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only